pbs_kids_fanmade_funding_creditsfandomcom-20200213-history
LazyTown Funding Credits
Here are the funding credits for LazyTown, a Nick Jr. show that aired on PBS Kids from 2004-2009 (the first two seasons) and later from 2013-2016 (the last two seasons). 2004-2005 Danimal topiary .jpg|Danimals Yogurt (with animals) CEC 94 Without Slogan.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (2000-2004) Kellogg's_Frosted_Flakes_logo.gif|Kellogg's Frosted Flakes Viewers like you thank you by mikeeddyadmirer89-dbarvon.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You *(shows the 2003-2005 Danimals ident) mascots (a monkey, a polar bear, and a crocodile) making the logo before going inside it LazyTown is made possible in part by the makers of Danimals Yogurt; proud to help your child grow, develop and flourish. *(shows the 2000-2004 Chuck E. Cheese's ident) Chuck E. Cheese's, proud supporter of PBS Kids; helping kids discover the fun of developing their bodies, and their minds. PBS Kids, where a kid can be a kid. *(shows the 2002-2006 Kellogg's Frosted Flakes ident) Kellogg's Frosted Flakes, where they know that the fun of playing and learning together is more than just good. It's gr-r-reat! LazyTown was made possible by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! 2005-2006 Danimal topiary .jpg|Danimals Yogurt (with animals) Images_(1)-0.png|Yoplait GoGurt Kellogg's_Frosted_Flakes_logo.gif|Kellogg's Frosted Flakes Viewers like you thank you by mikeeddyadmirer89-dbarvon.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You *(shows the 2004-2006 Danimals ident) sliding down a slide of letters forming the logo before it fades to real logo itself LazyTown is made possible in part by the makers of Danimals Yogurt; proud to help your child's growth and development flourish. *(shows the 2005-2009 GoGurt ident) LazyTown is made possible in part by Yoplait, makers of GoGurt yogurt tubes; helping kids discover the fun of exercising and staying healthy. *(shows the 2002-2006 Kellogg's Frosted Flakes ident) Kellogg's Frosted Flakes, where they know that the fun of playing and learning together is more than just good. It's gr-r-reat! LazyTown was made possible by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! 2006-2007 FFlogo.jpg|Kellogg's Frosted Flakes Danimals stage.jpg|Danimals Yogurt Teddy grahams logo xxl.jpg|Teddy Grahams Snacks Viewers like you thank you by mikeeddyadmirer89-dbarvon.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You *(shows the 2006-2009 Kellogg's Frosted Flakes ident) exercising and playing Kellogg's Frosted Flakes cereal, who reminds you to never stop doing your best. *(shows the 2006-2009 Danimals ident) playing leap frog with the four mascots LazyTown is made possible in part by the makers of Danimals Yogurt; proud to help foster the growth and development of kids everywhere. *(shows the 2004-2008 Teddy Grahams Snacks ident) playing The Three Bears A child's imagination is a wonderful thing. Teddy Grahams Snacks is proud to support PBS. LazyTown was made possible by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! 2007-2009 Viewers like you thank you by mikeeddyadmirer89-dbarvon.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You LazyTown was made possible by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! 2013-2014 LazyTown.jpg|LazyTown Seal of the United States Department of Education.svg.png|U.S. Department of Education CPB logo 2006.png|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Viewers like you thank you by mikeeddyadmirer89-dbarvon.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You LazyTown is made possible in part by... A cooperative agreement with the U.S. Department of Education, from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting's Ready to Learn grant. And contributions to your PBS stations from Viewers Like You. Thank You! 2015-2016 LazyTown.jpg|LazyTown Osmonumbers1. SR600,180 .jpg|Osmo 1280px-Vinci_logo.svg.png|Vinci fbb3c243e80f30488d145e976d6dfd8bf57959ca.png|Capri Sun Organic HSF logo horiz RGB large crop 4.png|Heising-Simons Foundation CPB 2017.png|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Viewers like you thank you by mikeeddyadmirer89-dbarvon.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You Funding for LazyTown has been brought to you in part by... *(2015-2018 Osmo ident) There's a world of possibilities where technology sparks the imagination. Osmo, makers of hands on interactive learning systems, celebrates a child's love of exploration, creativity and collaboration. Osmo, proud sponsor of PBS Kids. *(2015-2018 Vinci ident) Vinci is proud to sponsor LazyTown. Vinci believes the loving environment, combined with the right tools to help each child reach their full potential. Vinci, technology for early learning, to engage, to empower, and to inspire the genius in every child. With additional funding from... Capri Sun, makers of Capri Sun Organic, the Heising-Simons Foundation; unlocking knowledge, opportunity and possibilities. And by, the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! Category:PBS Kids Fanmade Funding Credits Wiki Category:PBS Kids Fanmade Funding Credits Wiki Pages Category:List Category:Funding Credits Category:Nick Jr. shows Funding Credits